Drabbles - Snupin
by MalukaChan
Summary: [RemusxSeverus] Vou fazer aos poucos uma série de drabbles de Snupin e colocando aqui.
1. Informação demais

**Informação demais  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Remus estava um pouco feliz demais nesses dias e insistira que ele faria uns doces e um chá para que comemorassem o dia dos namorados em Grimmauld Place.

Normalmente isso não faria nenhuma diferença para Sirius, mas somente se Severus não estivesse por ali naquele dia também. De cara fechada, mas estava. E aquilo tirava toda a boa vontade que tinha.

- Moony, o que o Morcegão está fazendo aqui?

- Eu o chamei Sirius, se comporte.

- Sempre me comporto!

- Ah sim, claro. Vamos todos acreditar nisso.

- Ele não presta e esta escondendo alguma coisa.

- Sirius, por favor, não perturbe. Vá arranjar o que fazer.

Fechou a cara e foi para a sala onde Snape estava sentado lendo um livro. Foi quando decidiu que iria provar para Lupin que o Snivellus não prestava e foi para seu quarto buscar uma coisinha que tinha guardado em seu baú.

Voltou tentando fingir que não se importava e quando Remus se distraiu derramou algo na água do chá e sorriu maniacamente esperando.

Logo estavam os três sentados na mesa, Lupin serviu o chá e fingindo beber, Sirius viu os dois beberem o líquido e sorriu. Remus seria um efeito colateral, mas depois que descobrisse a verdade ele o perdoaria.

Esperou que dessem mais alguns goles e como quem não quer nada pigarreou chamando atenção.

- Então... O que veio fazer aqui Snivellus?

- Ver o Remus.

Snape levantou uma das sobrancelhas incomodado por ter respondido sinceramente e olhou para o chá.

- Por que você veio ver o Remus?

- Porque é dia dos namorados e ele me chamou.

Remus começou a ficar preocupado e notou quando Snape elevou a xícara cheirando o líquido.

- Sirius o que você fez?

- Isso não importa, porque você o chamou Moony?

- Porque é dia dos namorados.

- E daí?

- Daí que ele é meu namorado.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, Remus tapou a boca com ambas as mãos e Snape massageou a testa com os dedos. Então a casa veio a baixo com os gritos de Black.

- COMO ASSIM SEU NAMORADO?

- Sirius, fale baixo! E sim, o Severus é meu namorado, qual o problema?

- FALA A VERDADE MORCEGÃO, VOCÊ ENFEITIÇOU O REMUS?

- Não sou muito fã dessa palavra namorado, mas estamos juntos porque ele quer, não fiz nada.

- É MENTIRA!

- Sirius Black, o que você fez? Comece a falar.

- Queria provar que o feioso aí estava aprontando alguma e coloquei veritaserum no chá.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? – Remus gritou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vocês não estão juntos né? É tudo brincadeira, o veritaserum não funcionou, não é?

- Sirius nós estamos juntos e eu vou te matar por usar isso no chá.

Nesse momento Sirius fingiu desmaiar, Remus levantou rápido para ver se o amigo estava bem e Severus massageou a testa novamente. Não saíra exatamente como planejado.


	2. Ilusão

**Ilusão  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Já fazia alguns dias que Sirius notara que Remus saia do quarto tarde da noite e nunca o via voltar, e olha que ele ficava acordado esperando por um longo tempo.

Decidiu que daquela noite não passava. Fingiu ir dormir cedo e ficou esperando todos deitarem. Já estava quase dormindo de verdade quando escutou o primeiro ruído. Remus estava levantando.

Esperou até que o amigo saísse do quarto e levantou silenciosamente. Sirius sabia ser quieto quando queria, e isso era dizer muito do rapaz. Andou devagar seguindo a sombra de Remus que andava olhando para todos os lados e o viu subindo a torre da astronomia.

"Será que ele arranjou uma namorada?"

Ficou esperando um tempo para ver se alguém aparecia e como ninguém veio acreditou que já deveria estar lá em cima. Subiu os degraus silenciosamente e escutou um gemido.

Já estava se parabenizando por ter descoberto algo secreto do amigo quando o viu aos beijos com alguém. Estava escuro e a pessoa estava na sombra, mas tinham coisas que Sirius não podia negar:

Era um homem

Era da Sonserina

Tinha cabelo preto

Tinha um nariz grande

Então uma imagem muito inquietante começou a se formar na cabeça de Sirius, existia uma pessoa que se encaixava em todos os itens, mas não poderia ser verdade.

Esquecendo de ficar quieto deu um grito.

- SEBOSO?

A pessoa foi encoberta por Remus que olhava assustado para o amigo apontando acusador.

- VOCÊ ESTA DE PEGAÇÃO COM O SEBOSO?

- Não fale assim dele Sirius!

- E VOCÊ O ESTÁ DEFENDENDO? POR QUE MOONY?

- Sirius...

Viu Remus olhar para trás e soltar uma risada disfarçada com uma tossida e então olha-lo nos olhos novamente.

- Primeiro de Abril!

- Hein?

- Eu sabia que estava me seguindo e fiz um feitiço de ilusão para você ver algo impossível. Estou aqui com a minha namorada, depois eu apresento ela, pode ser?

- Namorada?

- Sim, você acabou de cair na minha pegadinha.

- Mas...

Então Sirius olhou para a sombra que se escondia e viu um longo cabelo negro, a sombra da saia do uniforme, e riu.

- Moony seu safado! Vou deixar vocês, mas amanhã quero que a apresente pra todos, ok?

E saiu rindo. Não viu Remus colocar a mão na frente da boca segurando a gargalhada enquanto Severus saia das sombras encerrando o feitiço de ilusão.


	3. Castigo

Continuação da** "Informação demais"**

* * *

**Castigo  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Desde o dia dos namorados onde Sirius usou veritaserum no chá e descobriu o namoro dos dois que a vida de Remus estava um inferno. E consequentemente a vida de Severus.

Sirius arranjava todas as desculpas para ficar abraçado em Remus, e até sem desculpas fazia isso, era dar carinho, dar doce na boca. Por mais que brigasse, parecia que Sirius simplesmente não ligava e Severus ficava irritado e se afastava.

Claro que ninguém notava, mas Padfoot já tinha reparado que o seboso não gostava e só piorava. Até que um dia foi limpar o rosto de Remus e o amigo lhe deu um tapa.

Arregalou os olhos e viu um leve sorriso no rosto do morcegão, então naquele exato momento planejou tudo e deixou lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos mostrando o quanto estava magoado.

Remus ficou surpreso e foi pedir desculpas, mas Sirius saiu correndo da cozinha como uma criança. Achava que isso passava logo, mas não eram esses os planos de Padfoot e com o passar dos dias não comia mais, passava o tempo inteiro de cabeça baixa, não dormia.

Preocupado com o amigo, Lupin passou a cuidar de Black deixando Snape de lado, o que fez com que ele ficasse na duvida sobre os sentimentos do lobo.

Padfoot estava maravilhado, tinha toda a atenção para si e ainda conseguiu afastar os dois.

Um dia achando que Remus havia saído pra comprar algumas coisas para ele, desceu as escadas rindo e foi pra cozinha, pegou um grande pedaço de bolo, bebeu e ria do seu plano. Levantou e estacou no lugar.

Lupin estava parado na porta com uma expressão muito irritada. O viu puxar a varinha e desde então Sirius tem andado com uma coleira no pescoço e Remus serve sua comida em um prato no chão.

- Moony, foi só uma brincadeira... Já faz uma semana, pode tirar isso?

- Não. – lançou um olhar para o amigo e viu um grande cachorro preto o olhando com sofreguidão.

Snape fechou a cara e olhou para o namorado que ria. Era um belo castigo, mas Remus não conseguiria manter por muito tempo, quando estava na forma de cachorro Sirius conseguia tudo de Lupin.

Fechou ainda mais a cara e olhou para o café à sua frente. Ainda se vingaria de Black.


	4. Aprendendo com Branca de Neve

continuação da drabble** "Castigo"**

* * *

**Aprendendo com Branca de Neve  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Snape entrou na cozinha e escutou Sirius falando para Lupin terminar o relacionamento deles.

- Estou falando Moony, ele tá aprontando alguma.

- Sirius, ele não esta aprontando nada, por favor, aceite.

- Mas Moony...

Encostou-se a e na mesa olhando os dois próximos demais e Sirius tocando seu namorado e irritou-se. Saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto.

- Se é guerra que Black quer, é guerra que ele vai ter.

Lembrou-se uma história de contos de fadas trouxa de quando era criança e sorriu maliciosamente. Era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Passou a tarde inteira preparando a poção certa que faria Black se arrepender de ter escolhido ficar em seu caminho.

No começo da noite desceu as escadas e encontrou Sirius sentado no sofá lendo o jornal e fingindo ir e voltar da cozinha chegou perto e lhe entregou uma maça.

- Lupin pediu que lhe entregasse essa maça, ele acha que não está comendo frutas o suficiente.

- Moony se preocupa muito comigo seboso.

E rindo pegou a maça e tirou um grande pedaço.

- Ainda vou...

Então sua língua ficou mole, seus braços caíram para os lados, sua cabeça pendeu e suas pálpebras fecharam.

- Sabe Sirius, você é muito fácil de enganar. Vou lhe mostrar o quanto o "Moony" gosta de estar comigo. E você não vai conseguir falar nada.

E chamando Remus que entrou na sala e bateu os olhos no amigo dormindo no sofá.

- Finalmente ele dormiu Lupin, podíamos aproveitar essa oportunidade.

Remus arregalou os olhos sentindo o rosto queimar. Snape não era de tomar a iniciativa assim tão abertamente, mas não ia se apegar a isso agora. Era melhor aproveitar as oportunidades que a vida lhe lançava.

Em poucos minutos os dois estavam um nos braço do outros, Severus parecia compenetrado em arrancar gemidos de Remus. Beijava-lhe e mordia o pescoço puxando seu cabelo para ter mais acesso. Passava a mão por seu corpo apertando e afagando tudo.

- Ele vai acordar Severus, vamos pro quarto.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai acordar, lancei um feitiço silenciador em volta dele.

E pegou os lábios do lobo sem deixar que continuasse respondendo e interrompendo esse momento perfeito.

Os gemidos de Remus e Severus entravam pelos ouvidos de Sirius que estava desesperado para gritar e interromper aquilo tudo e não conseguia se mover, só escutava cada vez os gritos mais altos e cada vez que isso acontecia ficava mais desesperado. A maça caída no chão, já esquecida.

Snape resolvera entrar no jogo. Agora era guerra.


	5. Sempre Assim

Continuação da drabble "**Aprendendo com Branca de Neve**" - final

* * *

**Sempre Assim  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Remus estava cansado de tantas brigas e resolveu ficar em casa para o St Patrick's day. Já tinha preparado vários tipos de lanches verdes.

Estavam sentados na mesa em um silêncio incomodo enquanto tomavam café irlandês verde, era para ser uma coisa simples, mas os dois resolveram fazer uma aposta silenciosa de quem bebia mais.

Aos poucos Sirius e Severus começaram a ficar realmente "alegres" e Remus começou a ficar preocupado. Foi chamado na lareira e lançando um olhar preocupado foi atender.

Black reparava desgostoso no homem sentado a sua frente e a bebida já tinha mandado qualquer restrição passear.

- Seu feioso, quer tirar meu amigo de mim!

- Você é um crianção que acha que o mundo gira a sua volta!

- Morcegão tarado, acha que eu não sei o que você quer com o Moony?

- Ah sim, porque o cachorro no cio entende muito bem das coisas.

- Porque tem que ser o Moony? Tanta gente pra você ir atrás tinha que ser do meu Moony?

- SEU O CARAMBA! O Lupin é MEU namorado.

- RÁ! SOBRE O MEU CADÁVER!

- ISSO PODE SER ARRANJADO!

Varinha? Quem precisa de uma varinha?

Sirius pulou por cima da mesa caindo em cima de Severus que já estava preparado e começaram a gritar impropérios e tentar bater um no outro.

Tentar claro, porque já tinham bebido tanto que eram mais gritos do que pancadaria.

Escutando as vozes alteradas Remus voltou correndo para a cozinha para encontrar Sirius com um corte na sobrancelha e Severus com a boca inchada e sangrando.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia no final das contas.

- PODEM PARAR COM ISSO AGORA MESMO!

Severus sentou de cara fechada, Sirius fazia cara coitado, os dois de costas um pro outro olhando para Lupin que vendo o resultado começou a rir.

Não tinha jeito, esses dois seriam sempre assim. E os amava dessa forma, seu melhor amigo e seu namorado. E se os aceitava assim, teria que lidar com os temperamentos e com as loucuras dos dois.

Suspirou e foi cuidar dos machucados dos dois cabeças dura da sua vida.


	6. Gelado e Doce

Estou ciente que é uma ficlet e não drabble, mas está valendo rsrs

* * *

**Gelado e Doce**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Morava com Sirius já fazia algum tempo, e desde que assumira o relacionamento com Severus as coisas não tem estado muito fáceis. Sirius parecia ter encarnado o detetive espião. Porque aparecia do nada nos lugares mais estranhos. Uma vez ele apareceu dentro do armário.

Riu lembrando que pelo susto lançou um feitiço que fez com que o animago passasse uma semana com cabelo rosa. Sirius não achara tão engraçado assim, mas todos os dias eram motivos de riso com o cabelo cor de chiclete.

Claro que quando Severus aparecera em Grimmauld Place e fizera piada da situação Sirius não reagiu muito bem. E só piorou a situação. Sirius não dava qualquer privacidade mais só pra incomodar Snape, o que estava deixando Remus louco.

Já fazia uns dias que não recebia a visita do namorado, o que fez Sirius dar um tempo na espionagem. Podia respirar melhor, mas agora não sabia onde o amigo havia se enfiado. Não o encontrava em lugar nenhum da casa.

Gritou oferecendo sorvete, Sirius adorava, mas não recebeu resposta. Achou que talvez fosse melhor só ir para a cozinha e começar a se servir que ele apareceria.

Tinha vários sabores na geladeira, achava um exagero, mas acabava comendo junto. Pegou um simples de creme e se serviu. Quando foi pegar a cobertura viu uma sombra na porta, achou que fosse Sirius e quando virou viu Severus parado na porta o observando.

Sorriu e foi dar um beijo em Snape que o parou no meio do caminho.

- Tem certeza de que Black não vai pular do nada?

- Ora Severus, preocupado? – falou rindo – Não tenho notícias dele desde cedo, então não tenho como afirmar nada.

E deu o beijo que fora impedido antes. Só que a saudade era muita, e um selinho de olá acabou virando um beijo profundo e demorado esquentando o clima na cozinha.

Remus se afastou notando o brilho nos olhos de Severus e sorriu de lado. Ofereceu sorvete e foi pegar, mas Snape o seguiu e o abraçou puxando-o para outro beijo.

Enquanto isso Sirius chegava a casa. Acreditava que como os dias têm estado tranquilos poderia visitar Harry e as crianças. Estava com saudades e nem estava tão preocupado, incomodava por causa de Snape e isso era sempre divertido.

Largou as sacolas em cima do sofá. Comprara algumas besteiras para comer de madrugada quando perdesse o sono. Nos últimos dias nessa brincadeira de espiar seu sono estava todo desregulado.

Escutou um barulho na cozinha e foi falar com Remus sobre chamar as crianças para um dia com os tios. Passou pela porta e estacou no lugar.

Lupin derramava calda de chocolate no peito nu de Snape colocava uma colher de sorvete na boca e lambia a calda fazendo Severus gemer baixo.

- MEUS OLHOS! ESTOU CEGO!

Remus deixou cair a colher do sorvete no chão e olhou para a porta com os olhos arregalados. Severus com toda calma começou a colocar a blusa de volta.

- Foi só eu sair de casa e você traz esse projeto de gente?

Remus estava tentando limpar o rosto e falhando miseravelmente enquanto Severus sentava tranquilamente e conjurava um chá.

Sirius já ia voltar a gritar quando Severus que bebericava o chá baixou a xicara e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Quer sorvete Black? Ainda tem cobertura.

O horror no rosto de Sirius valeu a pena todos os xingamentos que estou em seguida.


	7. Rotina

Fanfic escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo EnganoTema: Trivialidades

* * *

**Rotina**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo desde que a guerra acabara e a vida voltara ao normal. O maior acontecimento foi Severus Snape ter divulgado, abertamente, estar em um relacionamento com um lobisomem, mesmo que o dito lobisomem fosse um herói de guerra.

Após a bombástica notícia a vida se normalizou rapidamente, Lupin recebeu autorização do ministério da magia para voltar a dar aulas e os dias começaram a passar sem grandes emoções.

Snape acorda todos os dias e prepara seu café e o de Lupin. Leem o jornal, trocam algumas palavras e saem juntos para dar aulas.

Apesar de sempre ter se interessado por Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Snape não se importou em não ter acesso à matéria desde seu companheiro ter sido eleito o professor titular. Voltou a lecionar Poções e está sempre disposto a tirar pontos de grifinórios, mesmo que Harry Potter já não estude mais em Hogwarts.

Até os dias de lua cheia não trazem mais novidades. Faz a poção mata cão para Remus, ele se mantém controlado até acabar o tempo da transformação, no dia seguinte Severus dá atenção e paparica um pouco seu companheiro.

Em seguida, normalmente, prepara o café e sai para dar aula.

A rotina permanece sempre a mesma, mas isso nunca incomodou Severus, porque essa rotina significa acordar ao lado de Remus Lupin todos os dias.


End file.
